powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
New Recruits
'''New Recruits '''is the thirteenth episode of Power Rangers Megaforce (Tim's Version). This marks the debut of the Warstar's new allies: the Toxic Mutants and the rangers' newest ally, Robo Knight. Plot One week after the defeat of Creepox, the rangers find themselves face to face with a new branch of evil in the form of mutated animals who've aligned themselves with their mortal enemies, the Warstar Insectoid Army. As they battle their newest foes, a mysterious robotic ranger in shining armor comes to their aid. Synopsis On a bright sunny day on a field trip to the Cloverfield Forest, the six friends and the other classmates were following Mr. Burley on a trail to find an old Stamp Box, while looking on a map in his face. Mr. Burley's son, Josh was holding onto the directions that lead to the stamp box holding the rare 1945 Eagle Stamp. Josh: "Dad? I mean, Mr. Burley? Are you sure we are going to the right path? Because we've been on a circle the whole time." Mr. Burley: "Of course I am. I am the one with the map, you know." Josh: "Uh I think you are holding it upside down." Mr. Burley: "What? *looks at the map again and finds out that it was upside down* OH ho ho! I see! Thank you, son. I mean Joshua." Mr. Burley flipped the map over and then finds out that they were in fact on a circle when they've should taken the left the path nearby the river. As soon as they've had gotten out of the dead end, they've went immediately to the left path. Gia: "*whispers to Noah* Did he forget to clean his glasses again?" Noah: "*whispers back* Well they've did get steamy from snoozing on the passenger seat all the way here though." Mr. Burley: "*looks back to the students while walking* Alright class. Make sure we don't get separated and follow the map as soon as.." Troy: "Mr. Burley! Look out for that.." Mr. Burley: "AAARGH!" The old coot fell into a mud pit, splashing the mud on everyone. Troy: "Mud pit." Josh: "We'll get you out, dad. I mean, Mr. Burley." Mr. Burley was being dragged out of the muddy pit by Josh, Gia, and Jake. Emma: "Should we go get you a towel from the bus, Mr. Burley?" Mr. Burley: "*spits out the mud from his mouth* No. I am fine. Just uh, a little embarrassed though. *spits out again.*" Three of the students then facepalmed themselves about this predicament. On the Warstar Spaceship, Vrak and Slashblade were discussing about what the effects of the Super Soldier Serum could do to the Loogies now that it has been infected with Creepox's cells. Slashblade: "I cannot imagine if we dare try testing it on our Loogies, Vrak. Due to the fact that "He Who Shan't Be Named" had gotten his skin cells infecting our serum!" Vrak: "Well because of your mistake, we will have to make due with that mistake's merits." Slashblade: "Let's just hope their mentality and loyalty remain intact and not end up like....*groans* their "father". Vrak: "Ah, but rest assure, Slashblade. The Loogies were bio-engineered to be loyal, regardless of their DNA changes. Now, let's begin the injection on our first three." Slashblade: "As you wish." Three Loogies are put into their own glass containment units and once Vrak pushes the button on the console, the needles protruding from the ceiling inject the red colored serum in their bodies, resulting in mutating them into large, hulking, red skinned, vocally deep, arm bladed, aggressive Super Loogies. The Super Loogies were then removed from their containers as Slashblade and Vrak stood by. Vrak: "Excellent. Even though they've developed only three defining traits of "you know who", the last thing to do is to train them." Slashblade: "Quite correct, Vrak. As soon as these three are done, we will retrieve more Loogies to mutate into even more Super Loogies to harvest." Slashblade then takes the three Super Loogies into the Training Simulation Chamber while Vrak collects three more Loogies to mutate in their pods. Just as Vrak was about to proceed, he receives a call from Malkor through the loud speaker. Malkor: "Vrak. Report to Sector 8 immediately. We have a discovery!" Vrak: "What is this discovery, Admiral sir?" Malkor: "I will tell you once you arrive." Vrak: "As you wish." On Earth, The class and Mr. Burley had just found the rare 1930 Eagle Stamp under a rock in a cave. Just as they've had taken out their ink books for each of them to have their stamp marks, a growling sound was being made. coming from behind Mr. Burley. Mr. Burley: "Oh drat! It must be time for lunch, class. I'd say we'd better return to our bus." Emma: "Uh, Mr. Burley?" Mr. Burley: "Yes? What is it, Emma?" Class: "BEAR!" Mr. Burley: "What? I am not bare. I am wearing my good survival getup." Josh: "NO DAD! A REAL BEAR!" Class: "BEHIND YOU!" Mr. Burley turns his head around to find himself fact to face with a seven foot tall brown bear. Mr. Burley shrieks his head off in fear and they all ran away from the scary bear. They've all made it out alive with their skin intact and back to the parking zone where their bus resides. Bus Driver: "Is ya'll every one alright? Ya'll just look like ya've seen a wild bear or somethin'." Gia: "Oh sure. Bear THAT in mind." Bus Driver: "Excuse me?" Gia: "Nothing, Bob." Bob: "That's what I thought, girl." The class were exhausted from running away from the bear and Mr. Burley was petrified while Josh and Michelle comfort him. The class were relaxed until there was an awful odor spewing somewhere in the woods. The class, the driver, and Mr. Burley were disgusted by the very smell of what appeared to be rotten eggs and raw sewer sludge. Everyone were pinching their noses and covering their faces with their shirts. Jake: "Ugh! Who stepped on a bear's.." Gia: "Do NOT mention that!" Jake: "But Gia.. It's true." Gia: "Nobody wants to know! OK?!" Jordan: "I've didn't bring any rotten lunch anyway." Noah: "You don't suppose it's coming from the woods somewhere?" Troy: "I don't know but I'd think we should try. Noah, do you have something in that bag of your's that can detect any smell sources?" Noah: "Shoot. I've left it back at home. Sorry, Troy." Emma: Guess it's up to me now. Mr. Burley?" Mr. Burley: "What is it now, Emma?" Emma: "I have to go use the cabin bathroom." Mr. Burley: "But you have to be in a group." Noah: "I'll come with her." Jordan: "Me three." Mr. Burley: "Don't take too long. OK?" Three: "Don't worry, Mr. Burley." The three friends go out of the bus to investigate where the foul odor is coming from and it so happens to be in the east route. The three venture deeper into the route and what they've stumbled upon was an abandoned factory surrounded by a foul smelling swamp. They were disgusted by the revelation as they've stepped closer into the filthy statistic. Emma: "How long has this factory been here, Noah?" Noah: "I don't know. But from the looks of it, it looks about to be like over 40 years or something." Emma: "If it really has been that long, then it definitely messed up this part of the forest. Look at all the chemicals in the water." Noah: "I am going to take a sample of it for analysis later on." Emma: "Good thinking, Noah." Jordan: "Guys! Check it out!" The Two: "What is it?" Jordan: "I know who made that factory. Check out the sign I've had found." Emma and Noah ran up to Jordan's discovery and to their shock, the sign reads, "Property of Bio-life Institutional Organization: CONDEMNED. 1969-1975" Emma: "I can't believe this.. THEY'VE PRODUCED THIS TOXIC FACTORY?!" Noah: "Let alone in the middle of Cloverfield Forest?!" Jordan: Yeah. We've gotta look it up on the world wide web for more information about how this whole thing happened. Noah: "I've got a sample of the chemicals from the river by the sewer pipe." Emma: "We've gotta head back to the others and tell them about this." Jordan: "Yeah." Just as they were heading back to the parking lot, until they've heard a shrill scream coming their destination. The three ran faster than before as they believe that someone is trouble. Little did they know that someone with two large glowing eyes has been spying on them from the hole of the factory the entire time, before disappearing back into the darkness. Once they've showed up, they find the class, Bob, and Mr. Burley standing around in a circle. Emma: "What happened? Did someone get hurt?" Michelle: "No. Look at this." The three look deeper in to the crowd to find Mr. Burley watching in awe at what appears to be foot prints. Mr. Burley: "G-great Caesar Salad! Bigfoot was here!" Noah: "Bigfoot? Are you sure?" Mr. Burley: "O-of course, Noah! At first we've thought it was a bear walking on it's hind legs but when we've got out, those weren't bear tracks!" Troy: "So what did you guys find?" Emma: "An old chemical factory that has been closed for 53 years." Gia: "So that's what that smell was? A condemned statistic?" Emma: "You'd better believe it." Troy: "Who've made that factory?" Noah: "It's B.I.O." Troy: "You can't be serious. A company that has been dedicated to agriculture actually made this?!" Noah: "We've already got a sample of the chemicals found here." Troy: "If it's just toxic waste then it's nothing. If not, then there could something more in that stuff." Mr. Burley: "Alright, class. It's time to have our lunch and head back to school, alright?" The classmates are heading to the school bus for their lunches as the rangers catch up with them. But for some reason, Jake was sweating, shaking nervously, and fearful at the sight of the feet prints. Gia: "Guys wait up. Jake is not looking so good." Troy: "Jake? Is everything alright?" Noah; "Buddy?" Jordan: "Earth to Jake?" Emma: "Hello? Are you sick or something?" Jake was not responding as he experiences a flashback back when he was in Middle School. He was running for his life in an alley behind the school building from what appeared to be 7 feet tall creature covered in fur. He was backed up into a corner and cried as the creature when up to him up close. 12 year old Jake: "Please! Don't hurt me, monster! Please!" ???: "GIVE ME SOME ICE CREAM NOW, YA LIL' RUNT!" The young Jake was being picked up by the collar of his buttoned up black t-shirt by the monster and then was being dragged away, all the while crying and begging to spare him. Gia: "JAKE! WAKE UP!" It cuts back to Jake snapping out of his flashback and finds himself on the bus with his friends. Gia: "Jake. Are you alright? You were all pale and stiff." Jake: "I-I am f-fine." Gia: "You've certainly didn't look fine." Jake: "W-what? I was fine! I-I've just had some motion sickness, that's all. It's like you were thinking that I was afraid of..." Noah: "Of what?" Jake: "Big...b-big...b-b-b-big.." Gia: "Jake! You're having that face again! You have to tell us." Troy: "It's OK to tell us the truth, Jake." Emma: "Don't be scared." Jordan: "Just spill it out!" Jake: "*gulp* *pants* Bigfoot." Just as he said it, Jake passed out again. There was a lot of concern on the bus until Jake was revived with a splash of water from Michelle's thermos. Just as the classmates are having their lunches, outside of their bus was "Big Foot" watching from the bushes from afar. "Big Foot" was 7 feet tall, covered all in blue fur, has 8 eyes, and wore a loincloth. The Creature was very angry about almost being caught. "Big Foot": "Those ugly humans keep gettin' closer and CLOSER to us, Mutants! I've need to warn the others!" "Big Foot" runs back into woods in a hurry but little did he know that there was a Zombat hanging from a tall tree's branch, spying the whole time. The monitor on the Warstar Spaceship shows "Big Foot" through the Zombat's POV. Admiral Malkor: "As you can see, Vrak. This isn't the only mutant that I've discovered. There are rather more mutants showing up on the monitor, approximately 12 mutants being detected in one location, an old toxic factory isolated from the city." Vrak: "Are you suggesting that we should recruit these creatures, admiral sir?" Admiral Malkor: "Precisely Vrak. These mutants were made by B.I.O.!" Vrak: "B.I.O you say? It seems like the Genesis isn't just capable of accelerating plant life, but also produces mutants as well. Fascinating." Malkor: "Also toxic sludge as well. We will need to make some new allies out of them for our army." Vrak: "They will need to be convinced to join forces with us. That should be easy, I'll just simply tell them that the Power Rangers are a threat to their survival." Malkor: "Then see to it. Don't let me down like Creepox did." Vrak: "Right away sir." Malkor: "By the way, Vrak. How are the prototype super soldiers handling?" Vrak: "They've had just been made through the injections and Slashblade has taken them to the simulation room." Malkor: "Excellent. Now be off with the assignment." Vrak: "As you wish." Vrak then begins to head off to his spaceship to begin his mission with recruiting more soldiers. Meanwhile back in Panarama High, the six friends were in the chemistry lab where they've had taken the sample of the sludge from this morning to begin their analysis. The sludge's reaction to calcium hypochlorite resulted instead of being cleansed by the chemical, but rather absorbed it, turning into a fizzling, solid, glowing lump. Troy: "I don't get it. It usually works with chlorine to clean water but not like this." Emma: "It just turned into like a rock or something." Just as Noah picked it up with a pair of tweezers, the lump reacted by sprouting what appeared to be roots. Noah: "This is very odd. It's like the sludge isn't just toxic waste, but it looks like something that B.I.O would." Emma: "You don't think-" Noah: "I am afraid so. The Genesis." During this revelation, Jake was noticed to be still shaking with anticipation as he kept having flashbacks to his days in middle school regarding the incident. Gia was comforting him in a warm manner to his aid. Gia: "It's gonna be OK, Jake. Just tell me why this urban legend scared you so much?" Jake: "Ugh. Alright, Gia. I'll tell you why. It happened when I was in middle school, during the Ice Cream Festival at 1:00 PM. I was having a great time with Noah and Emma there. There were balloons flying, music booming out, meals being served, and mostly the ice cream delivery. I've told those two that I was gonna get Ice Cream for them until there was a loud ruckus outside of the gym. I was running toward what was going on and that's where I saw it.. Bigfoot attacking those people around him! Screaming, thrashing and beating them around him. I've had ran for my life, tried to find Noah and Emma, but only to being chased by the beast and then.. he took me away.." Noah and Emma were shocked to remember that day too when they've went looking for Jake only to find him all bruised up and his wallet empty. Emma: "I can't believe we've forgotten about that event! Why didn't you tell us about it?" Jake: "I've didn't think you'd believe me at that time." Noah: "My god, Jake. So what you're saying is that whoever had beaten you up and stole your money was Big Foot?" Jake nodded his head slowly. Noah was somewhat skeptical because that Bigfoot back then was assumed to be an escaped gorilla. Jake angrily yells at Noah that he knew what he saw and asks him, "How could he be a gorilla, IF IT WAS TALKING?!" Noah was shaken back and the four had to separate the two before it gets out of hand. IN the abandoned factory, sounds were coming from the drains, leading to a subterranean cavern covered in slime, sludge were dripping down, and two shadows were seen on the wall. One was a gruff voice and another was a goofy voice. ??1: "I'm tellin' ya! I was THIS close to getting caught by filthy hairless apes at the park!" ??2: "Hmph, If that is the case, then why didn't you noticed that it was a bus for teenagers?" ??1: "I've thought it was the sandwich delivery truck!" ??2: "Well, doesn't that sound familiar to ya, Bluefur?" Bluefur: "Oh do NOT mention about THAT one, Bigs!" The figures are revealed to be the same Bigfoot like mutant and the other one is a maggot like mutant. The mutants were arguing about food and people before getting dumped on by sludge from the depositing pipes. Bigs: "Ooh! MORE toxic sludge!" Bluefur: "It's just another drop in the bucket! Proof that the humans don't care! They've turned a blind eye to the mess they've created. They just keep making things WORSE!" Bigs: "Well it's time to make them pay. Let's go show the humans of what we're made of!" Bluefur: "Yeah! Action speaks louder than words! Heh heh!" Bigs: "And action is what we'll take!" Just before the two could rally the other mutants, they've spotted a bat flying in their way, leading them to a figure in the shadows where the bat ends up landing on. Bigs: "And just who are you?" ????: "A friend. Some who wants the same thing you do. We share the same goals. Bluefur: "Spill the beans, stranger!" Vrak: "My name is Vrak. And I have come to help you solve this human business." Bigs: "Hah! How can someone like whatever you are can help us?" Bluefur: "Yeah! Us mutants were just about to take our gang out there and give those sleaze ball business men at B.I.O pieces of of our minds!" Vrak: "On the contrary, I have just the answer to solve your problems. You see, I am part of an intergalactic empire who has colluded with it's advance squadron, the Warstar Insectoid Army." Vrak pulls out a portable hologram projector from his hand and the projector lets out a hologram of Admiral Malkor right in from of the two mutants, which both surprised and scared the mutants. Malkor: "Greetings earth mutants." Bluefur: "AAAARGH!! I-it's a g-ghost!" Bigs: "Hold Me!" Malkor: "Do not be alarmed! I am Admiral Malkor and what you are looking at is a hologram projector." Bluefur and Bigs: "Phew" Malkor: "Now that I've gotten your attention, we've come to give you an offer of our services to your cause." Bigs: "What's the catch?" Malkor: "Simple, form an alliance with our army and together we will make all of the humans bend to our will." Vrak: "Including a band of vigilantes known as the Power Rangers." Bluefur: "Wait, didn't we hear on the tube about those guys, Bigs?" Bigs: "Yeah, they've been helping those hairless apes all of the time from a bunch of bug people." Vrak: "That would be us." Bigs: "Well isn't that swell?" Bluefur: "You guys definitely have a lot in common with us for sure." Malkor: "Precisely. Do we have a deal now?" Bigs: "Sign me up, Big M!" Bluefur: "Me too! I'll even bring in our toxic buddy, Hiss-Tank on board!" Vrak: "We're glad you've understood. Let this be the dawn of world domination." Malkor: "And the purging of the Power Rangers." Meanwhile at Ernie's Brainfreeze, the six friends had just gotten out from school and are writing their homework assignments about mathematics. Jake was calm after that meltdown and held his back pack tightly in his grip, trying to clear that feeling out of his mind. They were walking down to Ernie's Brainfreeze to do their assignments before school tomorrow. Noah then asks his best friend of how he is doing with his math homework and said he was doing fine but can't get past section 12. Troy was talking to Jordan about how he is still feeling about what happened "the other day", Jordan responds that he is trying to get over it but it just keeps rebounding back to him no matter what. Troy reassures him that Creepox is dead and even without a morpher, he will always be a Ranger on the inside. This brightens up Jordan's mood to an extent. Jake then talks to Noah about the substance and Noah said that the not only could it mutate organic material, but can also create life when coming in direct contact with any living creature. Jake then starts to put two in two together and now feels convinced that "Big Foot" was a mutant after all. Gia and Emma both the assumption that this cannot coincidence anymore and still couldn't believe that BIO would do something like that. They soon get a call from Gosei to report to the Command Center immediately. The six headed off to hide in the bathrooms to teleport away to the command center. At the command center, the rangers materialize and approach to Gosei of what the situation is. Gosei informs that he has detected the Warstar going after BIO yet again. Jake asks Gosei if Vrak is going to regain the Genesis again or is Slashblade just here to tail gate with the female employees, much to Gia's irritation and to further get punched in the shoulder for it. Tensou felt awkward about this scenario going on. Troy tells the two to stop fighting and focus. Gosei thanks Troy but goes to the important detail, the Warstar has recently gained new allies that are actually from this very planet. Noah wouldn't believe it but it is possible that this has to do with the discovery of the substance he and Emma collected from the abandoned warehouse by the lake. Gosei asked to have a sample of that substance. Noah hands it over to Tensou for analysis and to the their discovery, the substance is a mixture of toxic sludge and the Genesis from BIO, which may have something to do with Warstar's new allies. Gosei then has Tensou analyze the footage captured on the monitor, revealing a snake like humanoid spraying it's slime all over the employees including the CEO, encasing them in the process. The monster then is accompanied by two more figures along with a handful of Loogies. The rangers have become concerned for the safety of the company and the bloated creature mentioned, "All we've gotta do now is wait for those rainbow nobodies to show up and we will give'm a taste of our mighty mutant strength!" The group are now more convinced that Warstar has began recruiting mutants than ever and Jake recognizes one of the mutants as the same Big Foot from before in his childhood. Jake was succumbing to his fear yet again. Jake then gets all frantic that "Big Foot" is back and Gia and Noah come to his aid and got him to stay calm for a moment. Troy tells Jake that he needs to stop getting scared, for he is not the young middle school student he used to be and this is the time for him to step out and face his fear. Jake was struggling to get back up before he would pass out. Emma tells Jake that when she was 8 years old, she used to be afraid of chickens back then before having to grow up to 15 and since then have gotten used to the chickens. Jake then admits that if Emma could overcome her fear, then so can he. He was then ready to come face his "mortal enemy". Gia then tells Jake that he can do this and gives him a hug, Jake blushed. The five rangers morph up into their rangers forms and waste no time but to go to BIO right away. Jordan was about to reach for the controls to activate Boxer-Tron but Gosei halts him because he has a "secret project" for Tensou and him to work on. Jordan then asks, "Is it a brand new morpher? A giant mobile command center Megazord? A SUPER Mega mode?!" Gosei begged to differ as soon as a giant cylinder container arises from the floor, revealing what appears to be a humanoid robotic being, surprises Jordan. Jordan asks what this is and Gosei answers, "This is one of my oldest creations and the new project to work on." Meanwhile in the BIO, the rangers face off against several Loogies across the facility and struck them down, one by one with their individual weapons and martial arts skills. Gia and Jake slash at the green slime to free the people while Noah and Emma simultaneously shot at the slime cover, releasing the people as well. Gia asks the others of where the monster is and Troy suggests to split up and search on the fifth floor. The Rangers then head off to the elevator to go up to the fifth floor before going off to search for places where the CEO is being held at, Jake however is still feeling uneasy about facing the mutants, knowing full well that they're somewhere waiting for them, but he has to keep going with carrying out the mission. Troy searched in the first cubicle row, Noah in the second row, Emma in the third, Gia in the fourth, and Jake sheepishly searched in the fifth. There were people the rangers have freed on the fifth floor, no President Ben. They get back together and decided to search in the surveillance room to watch the footage. The rangers bust through the door and Noah had to hack into the security cameras to take a look at the footage of where the CEO had been taken, showing fifteen cameras in total. Most of the cameras had been smashed but Jake then sees the mutants on Camera #14, the only camera that was actually intact and it was in the kitchen. The rangers then see the mutants snacking on the occupants' lunches from the refrigerator. The rangers were most definitely appalled for not only committing these atrocities with assaulting and kidnapping the CEO, who is actually tied up, but also stole the workers' food. To Jake's stress, Bluefur is right there by the camera before finding it and smashed it with his club. The rangers waste no time but to head towards the kitchen on the second floor. The mutants were having a fun time in the kitchen after having trashed the building. The Loogies were however forced to do community service to clean up the floors from the food that Bigs, Bluefur, and Hiss-Tank eaten. Bigs was having the CEO's taco salad, Bluefur with the Pastrami and Bologna sub, and Hiss-Tank with the large Frogurt milkshake and french fries. Bigs: "MAN! These people food are a lot tastier than I could remember, Bluefur!" Bluefur: "Ya said it, Bigs ol' buddy! Now no smelly hairless apes are gonna ruin a good picnic for us." Bigs: "And it's a good thing all of the security cameras have been trashed!" Hiss-Tank: "Uh bosses? Shouldn't we have the rangers taken care of first?" The two mutants then realized that they've had forgotten that they've had attacked BIO to lure the rangers here and beat them up. Bigs then tells Hiss-Tank to get the CEO out of the building to lure the rangers outside. Hiss-Tank obliges and drags the CEO against his will. Bigs and Bluefur then proceed to go back to snacking on their stolen foods, much to the Loogies' disappointment. The Mega Rangers bust out the elevator to the second to confront the mutants for their horrid actions and race towards the kitchen, until the snake like mutant Hiss-Tank runs past the rangers to the corridors. Emma catches her eye on and the rangers follow suit. They chase the mutant to the outside of the building. Troy uses his Twistornado card to stop Hiss-Tank in his tracks and Gia uses Rockrush to lift the CEO from beneath to take him out of harm's way. The President thanked the Rangers for saving him yet again before being told to get the occupants out of the building. Troy: "There is no use running from us! We've freed the hostages and you are gonna stay here. Hiss-Tank: "Bah! Who says about anyone running? After all, we've did plan for you to show up to save them before we'd get to you." Troy: "What do you mean?" Hiss-Tank: "OH It's quite simple really, we've had set up to begin with!" With a snap of his fingers, a squadron of Loogies show up to confront the rangers with the CEO being held captive. The CEO says he was sorry that they were more of those green things than he's ever seen. The rangers did not want to risk getting CEO killed if they've had fought the mutant. Jake: "What are we gonna do? We can't let the old guy get it," Gia: "We can't just stand around and do nothing about it." Troy: "Don't worry about it. We will have to talk to him." Troy turns his attention to the snake mutant and demanded answers. Troy: "Alright mutant. Tell us why you've attacked BIO and what do you want from us?" Hiss-Tank: "You wanna know why? We just want revenge on you humans for building that stinkin' factory which turned us into these things you are seeing right now." Emma: "What does have to do with us? We've didn't do anything to you." Jake: "Yeah and why don't your ugly buddies come out and fight?" Bigs: *BUUURRP!!!* "Oops, excuse me! Hee hee hee hee!" The rangers awkwardly turn their attention to the corridors revealing Bigs and Bluefur walking outside to the battlefield. Troy: "Who are you?" Bigs: "Hi Rangers! We are the magnificent Toxic Mutants. I am the handsome, gorgeous, and smart Bigs!" Bluefur: "And I am the one and only... Super-strong! Manly! and Mighty Bluefur!" Bluefur smashes his smashes into the ground, leaving his foot print behind. The rangers were now even more convinced that Bluefur was the exact same Big Foot from before. Jake was shaking at the sight of Bluefur but musters his strength to approach the furry behemoth and yells at him for what he did to him. Jake: "BIG FOOT! Do you remember me?!" Bluefur: "Uh, no? Why?" Jake takes off his helmet revealing his face to the ugly sasquatch mutant, causing him to remember that day. Bluefur: "Ohh yeah... I REMEMBER YOU! You were that scrawny twerp from the Ice Cream Festival!" Jake: "THAT'S RIGHT, YOU FAT HAIRBALL! You stole my money from me and left me all bruised up in the alleyway!" Bluefur: "I've didn't think a whiny nerd like you would end up being a Power Ranger one day. But that just makes my life easier to REALLY cream you good! Just like the old days right, Wimp Stick McCoy?" Gia: "Hey! No body calls Jake a Wimp whatsoever!" Emma and Noah come to defend Jake from Bluefur. Noah: "Why do you hate humans so much and why did you join Warstar?" Bigs: "Oh ho ho! I think it should be obvious by now, you silly humans turned us into mutants through the Toxic Factory that polluted our environment. We were once just your every day critters doing our own thing in that nick in the woods since 1978. Me? I was just your every day Maggot, a maggot livin' in the trash barrel. Until one day, a certain beaten' lab monkey jumped into my pad and was gonna eat me, until the factory spilled waste on top of us! And that is when we've had changed and we werern't the only ones who've mutated." Bluefur: "My old buddy and I gathered every mutant we could take under our wing and built a new home from underneath the factory. As soon it was done, we've observed your dumb hairless kind of how your 'society' works. We've tried to make contact with you people, ya freaked out on us! Ya called us monsters, freaks, and the list just goes on. Since then, we've been living in isolation for so many years until now! We've joined forces with the Bugs and Vrak to take you humans out!" Emma: "But we've never meant to do this to you two." Bigs: "You humans have brought this upon yourselves." Emma: "Please. Just listen to reason. Come with us and we will help you." Noah: "There's no reason to join a galactic empire like this." Bluefur: "Oh yeah? Well there is a good, no.. BETTER reason to join Malkor and not listen to a bunch of street rats like you!" Bigs: "Think of how BIO would've done to you. And then imagine how would it feel to be one of us! Now we are gonna do what those jerks foolishly started!" Noah: "Start with what?" Bluefur: "In case it hasn't been clear, We are gonna mutate your WHOLE race! So the world can be normal again!" Jake: "There's no way we can EVER let you do this!" BIgs: "Oh ho ho! Don't you look cute gettin' angry like that? Don't worry, ya'll be better off dipped in raw Genesis soon!" Troy: "Not gonna happen today." Bigs: "Hiss-Tank, get'em!" Hiss-Tank lunges at the rangers with full force. Troy and Emma go after Bigs, Noah against Hiss-Tank, and Gia and unsurprisingly Jake go after Bluefur. Hiss-Tank and Noah go toe to toe with their hand to hand to combat skills. Noah fires his Shark Crossbow, sending Hiss-Tank into a "hissy fit" as he burrowed underground to topple Noah. Noah was about to use Hydrosplash into the hole he dug in, but Hiss-Tank sent Noah flying. Bigs and Troy get into a blade clash with full force. With each slash and dash against each other, the two were seemingly equally matched until Bigs used his blob-like reflexes to dodge his attacks and body slams Troy onto the ground. Troy calls onto Emma and she shot Bigs with her Phoenix Blaster. Bigs being made of slime, absorbs the blows and then sent the blasts back to the rangers. Meanwhile Jake and Gia both take on the bigfoot mutant himself. Bluefur was nothing but his raw strength to overpower the rangers. Jake and Gia both blast at him with their Rockrush and Megaquake Power Cards to stun him. It has seemed to work as the two rangers charge in at him, unfortunately for them, it was only for a moment as he swung his double club onto the ground to make his "Super Director's Cut Megaquake" against the two, sending them falling. Jake and Gia huddled and formed a tactic to take Bluefur out. Bluefur: "Ya better hurry up. Cause I gots me some loose nails in my doorway to hammer!" The two split up to go on to the opposite sides of the mutant and charged at the mutant. Bluefur laughs it off that it was a stupid idea cause he would hit them on both sides at once. Just before he could do that, the two rangers actually flipped over him, confusing the big guy. Gia and Jake both blast him with their Gosei Blasters right in his face. He goes down onto his knees, clutching in pain. The rangers do a fist bump right before Jake goes onto handle some serious business with his hated bully. Jake: "This is for all of the torment you've put me through, Big Foot!" Jake furiously had laid some serious blows onto the fur clad behemoth into the stomach, chest, face, and back. He then proceeds to swing his Snake Ax onto his body. Bluefur was in major pain. Then Jake and Gia lift him with their Rockrush Card to send him flying. Gia and Jake both used the rock platforms to fly after him to finish him off. Just before the two rangers could lay their blows onto him, Bluefur recovers and grabs Jake by his ax grabbed hand and swings him onto Gia. He then pummels them onto the ground with his club. To make sure it is even more painful, Bluefur personally jumps off of the rock, does a spin dash, and crashes onto the rangers's with his big feet into a smoldering crater. Bluefur climbed himself out of the debris with the two beaten rangers in his arms, and tosses them onto the ground with the other beaten rangers. The CEO was horrified as he is being forced to watch the rangers get their butts handed to them. The three mutants surround the wounded five. Bigs laughs his "head" off with deep satisfaction. Bluefur remarks that these "twerps" are such real amateurs compare to themselves. Bigs couldn't agree with his best buddy as he thanks the "wonderful art of watching old kung fu movies" which came in good hand. Bigs: "And you rangers are just in time to be bathed, in the most pulsating and revolting gunk of your short lifespans!" Rangers: "NO!" Bluefur: "OH YEAH! You guys are gonna be part of lil' family.. FOREVER!" Hiss-Tank sprayed his Genesis potent toxic sludge at the rangers to begin their metamorphosis. The rangers try to resist the effects of mutating, but it was of no use. At the command center, Gosei urged Jordan and Tensou to finish what they can with the project before it is too late. Jordan and Tensou muster all they've could to fully operate on the robot's internal computer systems before finally completing it. Gosei prayed for the robot to "come back to him and save his fellow team like 3000 years ago". Jordan activates the robot and it went online. The robot in question detected enemy presence at the BIO Industries from uptown district. The robot then changes into a lion head shaped form to fly out of the command center. Jordan asked what the robot was and Gosei's response was, "My son, Robo Knight". Meanwhile at BIO, the rangers were weakening as they've begin to glow green and purple. Bluefur: "Once you guys are done, we'll start the real fun!" Bigs: "Yes! We are gonna break open all of the chemical tanks everywhere!" Hiss-Tank: "Together we can spread our Genesis into the batch and make the whole world beautiful for mutants to frolick in." Troy: "No... We won't let you!" Hiss-Tank: "Just shut your mouth and let the morphing take it's course! Ha ha ha ha!" Out of the nowhere and just in time, Robo Knight flies at the mutants and crashes onto the Loogies. The rangers weakly get up to see what just happened while the mutants follow suit. Gosei contacts the rangers to inform them what they are seeing right now is their new recruit and oldest creation. The rangers watch on as the silvery and gold robot approaches out of the darkness to confront the mutants. The rangers were astounded by the arrival of this mysterious newcomer but they were not sure if it is on their side but Troy and Gia both recognize it. (Cues flashback to when Troy and Gia had stumbled upon the very same robot in Two Captains, One General) Troy: "I remember that robot. It's the robot from the command center's bottom deck!" Jake, Noah, & Emma: "You do?" Gia: "Yeah. I was right with him while you three were busy with Jordan in a week ago!" Bigs: "Where'd he come from?" Bluefur: "I know where he is goin', straight to the junk yard!" Jordan then contacts the rangers through their morphers to inform them of the robot in question. Jordan: "That's no ordinary robot. Its our newest ranger in the fold! Meet Robo Knight!" The robotic ranger halts and begins it's optical scanning in it's POV on both the rangers and the mutants. Robo Knight: "Identities Confirmed. Biological Lifeforms Detected. Rangers...Not A Threat. Mutants...Initiating Primary Function: Protect The World And Preserve The Law." Robo Knight takes out his Lio Blaster at the mutants, injuring them. Then Robo Knight turns around to aim at the Loogies holding the CEO hostage. The Loogies were threatening to shoot him but Robo Knight had scanned a hindsight to his advantage, which being the ceiling above the Loogies' heads. Robo Knight: "Commencing... Vulcan Cannon. Fire." Robo Knight shot his Vulcan Cannon at the ceiling above the Loogies, distracting them long enough for him to turn into his transport mode to save the CEO. CEO: "Thank you so much uh.. err.. sir?" Robo Knight: "Compliment Granted." The rangers were awe inspired of Robo Knight saved the CEO from harm, much to the Mutants' chagrin. Bigs: "NO!" Bluefur: "That was our trump card! Why YOU!!" Hiss-Tank: "That one's on me!" Hiss-Tank wastes no time but fight the robotic ranger with his spewing techniques. Hiss-Tank's spew left no effect on him because he is a machine. Hiss-Tank tried to burrow underground after him but Robo Knight converted his Lio Blaster into the Lio Saber, he's already calculated his movement. The robot grabbed Hiss-Tank by the neck after bursting out and slashed at him. Hiss-Tank was tumbling over and Robo Knight unleashed his Vulcan Cannon against the mutant. The mutant was taking the full brunt of the force before being flung into the wall. The rangers were happy that the tides have turned but they are still mutating into hideous mutants but Gosei had informed the rangers to channel the Morphin Grid through their power levels to take the slime off of them. The rangers proceed to do so and the effects of the slime was canceled. Emma then brings out her Enlightment Power Card to heal everyone. Meanwhile on the Warstar Mothership, Admiral Malkor was displeased about the newcomer. Malkor: "Vrak! Explain this, Why wasn't I told of this Robo Knight?!" Vrak: "I've never seen him before." Malkor: "Then destroy him!" Vrak: "Yes sir." Malkor: "We cannot afford another ranger like this! Understand?" Vrak: "I do, sir." Malkor: "Then see to it!" Vrak: "Consider him gone!" Back on Earth, the rangers proceed to fight the mutants after being healed back to health. Emma and Troy go after Bluefur with their weapons and they've slashed and shot to disorient him and then Jake personally used Rockrush to send Bluefur flying onto the ground. Bigs intervenes by shooting combustible flames at the rock to save Bluefur. Noah takes the chance to use Camoumirage to disguise himself as Hiss-Tank to trick Bigs into thinking he defeated Robo Knight. Just as Bigs had lowered his guard, Noah shot him with his Shark Crossbow at him and roundhouse kicked him. Noah reveals himself to the enraged Bigs and Gia jumps onto Bigs' "face", not before borrowing Noah's Gosei Blaster to double shoot Bigs. The two mutants have stumbled back together. Just as the rangers combined their Gosei Buster and fired at the mutants, Bluefur grabbed Bigs to fuse with his club and deflected the blast back at the rangers. Robo Knight was busy with fighting Hiss-Tank, who decided to use a new technique which is rolling into a ball to smash Robo Knight into pieces. Robo Knight blocks the attack with Freeze Star to freeze Hiss-Tank into place. He then uses the Vulcan Cannon Victory Charge to finish Hiss-Tank off. The mutant is then shattered into a millions pieces. Robo Knight: "Mutant Terminated." Robo Knight then detects the rangers doing their best to fend off Bluefur and Bigs. The rangers were doing their team up attack against the two and they've combined their Gosei Buster again but this time Robo Knight shoots at the mutants to keep them from combining their powers. The rangers then shot their blasts at the mutants, sending them hurdling onto the ground. Bluefur: "Y'know Bigs." Bigs: "Yeah Bluefur?" Bluefur: "We've gotta scram fast!" The rangers were more thankful with Robo Knight for helping them out but Robo Knight was more focused on his mission, to eradicate the threat. Robo Knight: "You Mutants Are Charged With Mass Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Mutation, And Most of All, Serving Intergalactic Oppressors. You Are To Be Punished By Termination." Vrak teleports between the rangers and the mutants. Troy: "It's Vrak!" Bigs: "VRAK! We're so glad you've come to save us!" Bluefur: "Yeah! They've even killed our poor lil' Hissy!" Vrak: "Nothing to fear, I've got just the thing to bring Hiss-Tank back on his feet." Vrak brings out his Zombats to bring back Hiss-Tank and make him grow. The mutants were further amazed at the sight of their old friend brought back. Vrak: "Another time, Rangers!" Bigs: "We'll be getting a new bone to pick with you jerks!" Troy: "You're gonna wish you've didn't start to being villains! You are going to regret it someday." Vrak: "Hah! We'll see about it soon enough. But first..." Vrak proceeds to shoot a beam at Robo Knight. The Robot was tumbling over, sparkling with static, and on his knees. The rangers get Robo Knight back on his feet to support him. Vrak: "Have fun with the rest of your short lived day!" The villains escape through teleportation and the rangers were getting Robo Knight onto a bench to help him. Gosei contacted the rangers that they have to stop Hiss-Tank from destroying the city as he's mutated into a vehicle like form. Noah reports that Robo Knight had been shot by Vrak and he has to be repaired first. Gosei was getting antsy about Robo Knight and urges Noah to use Enlightment to restore the damage. Noah wasn't sure if Enlightment would work on a none organic being like RK. Tensou reassures to him and the rangers that it can also repair machines built through Zord Technology, bringing up the realization that RK is part Zord. Noah uses Enlightment to help RK back to full health. RK's system has been rebooted and then grabs out his Lio Morpher to summon his Zord. He then turns into his transport mode to fuse with the Zord to become the Ground Lion Zord. Hiss-Tank was smashing through buildings until RK arrived in his Zord form to take him down. Hiss-Tank was hurling boulders at RK but he perseveres through the debris to lunge at him. RK then activates his missiles and shoots at Hiss-Tank, knocking him over. Hiss-Tank reverts back to his original form as RK is about to use his Victory Charge to finish him off. With a barrage of missiles and lasers, RK emerges victorious as Hiss-Tank explodes onto the ground. The rangers were cheering on for RK as he reverted back to his Ranger form. The rangers approach to Robo Knight to thank him for his help. Emma: "We're glad that you're OK." Jake: "You were all like super cool right there when you've bombed the dickens out of that oversized kid's toy!" Robo Knight: "Observation: Were You The Ones Who've Repaired My Internal Circuitry?" Noah: "Who else wouldn't it be? We've saved you!" Gia: "And Gosei was worrying about you." Robo Knight: "Response: Worrying? What Does Worrying Mean?" Troy: "You know, getting upset and scared about losing someone very important in the lives." Robo Knight: "I Cannot Comprehend Emotions. Only Through Programming." Troy: "Well you'll have to learn about it when we head back to HQ with Gosei. He's waiting for you back." Robo Knight: "Negative, I Must Go And Begin With Protecting The Law. Goodbye Rangers." Troy: "Wait!" RK then turns into his transport mode and flies into the sunset. The rangers have no choice to head back to the command center and talk to Gosei. Meanwhile in the underground lair, Bigs and Bluefur are sitting on their couch tending Hiss-Tank's wounds from that long battle. Hiss-Tank: "You dudes should've seen how that metal garbage can froze me into a popsicle and scattered me apart! OW!" Bigs: "I know right? Good thing Vrak had patched you back together with them Simbats." Bluefur: "That scrawny dipstick would've been mine if it weren't for that walking tin can." TBA Notes * TBA Category:Power Rangers Megaforce (Tim's Version) Category:Episode